Muru Muru
'Muru Muru (called Mur Mur in the dub) '''is a major character in the anime/manga series ''Mirai Nikki. She is the servant of Deus Ex Machina and serves as a judge alongside with him in the Survival Game. She first appears throughout "Mirai Nikki" as a comic relief but as the series goes on, she is later revealed to be the true main antagonist of the series who plots behind Deus to manipulate the events of the game for her own personal fun, along with Yuno Gasai, who she claimed to be her master but was really just her unwilling pawn. She also sealed 2nd world counterpart so her plan goes smoothly. She is voiced by Manami Honada in the Japanese version of the anime and Leah Clark in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Lapis and Frenda Seivelun. Personality Akin to her appearance Muru Muru is a childish individual who seeks nothing more than to have fun with the survival game. She also is quite mischievous and more than in one occasion has been seen disguising herself as other people (and is actually mistaken to be the real one), to sneak in places for seemingly no reason at all. She's also known to be an avid manga reader and it is suggested she reads mostly shoujo manga. Despite these peculiar quirks, Muru Muru has shown to be in fact a manipulative, cunning, and sneaky individual who plots behind Deus and uses the other participants in the way she sees fit to make the game more fun for her. Her manipulative nature is especially shown when she took advantage of Yuno's desire to be with Yuki in order to turn her into her slave for her plan. She has little if any loyalty towards Deus or Yuno, although she does respect the game rules and does not use Deus powers for herself. Powers and Abilities Being Deus's servant, Muru Muru has several superhuman abilities of her own. She can teleport herself from the Cathedral of Causality to the real world as she pleases, can teleport with enough speed to evade an attack from Deus as well as teleport others. She can also travel through time, and even show events of another timelines in a cinematic way. She is also a capable fighter, being able to manipulate a large orb used to easily smash debris or even trap people in an illusion-world, as well as stop a bullet with her bare hands. In the anime, Muru Muru shows several extra powers including summoning black-coloured projectiles which can take the form of different objects, can manipulate shadows, fire an energy blast from the trumpet she carries on her person, and can form explosives that are stronger than those of Minene Uryu. She is also capable of manipulating memories, either removing or implanting them at will, the latter being apparently a much longer process. Despite all of this, it is seen that her normal child-form is in fact restrained, and when the seal placed on her is broken, she becomes a bigger monstrous version of herself who is much more destructive. While it is only glimsped in the manga, Muru Muru's true form in the anime turned her skin a murky grey, and gives her red eyes and fangs. In this form she can attack at near supersonic speeds and fights with rabid, animalistic strikes that prove enough to beat down Minene when she has a portion of Deus's powers. It is suggested that she has powers that rival or are close to Deus himself, as even when Deus does know that she is plotting against him, doesn't act directly against her, although this could be because of his decaying lifespan, and resorts to mostly restraining her rather than destroy her. Trivia *Muru Muru is named after the Goetic demon, Mur Mur. *Muru Muru is very similar to Tobi from Naruto Shippuden. Both debuted as friendly comic reliefs and personal minion of another villain but as the series goes on, they reveal their true personalites as the main villain of their respective anime. *Muru Muru is also very similar to Mal from ''Total Drama ''as they both cause chaos and mischeif under an innocent facade, manipulate other people, including villains, use the love of someone to manipulate the female protaganists, and eventualy recieve punishment for their deeds. *Ironically, her second world counterpart that appeared at series finale is heroic, as she interferes her first world counterpart to prevent the Survival Games. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Demon Category:Immortals Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadists Category:Friend of the hero Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Brainwashers Category:Imprisoned Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Charismatic villain Category:The Heavy Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Enforcer Category:Servant of Hero Category:Master Manipulator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Hungry Villains